If Looks Could Kill
by TheGirlInTheBackOfClass
Summary: If looks could kill, Sakura could be a murdered. Sakura works for a company where citizens can hire people to kill someone that mistreated them in anyway. Sakura gets kidnapped while on one of her "Jobs" and things get a little crazy. Sasusaku!
1. Chapter 1

If looks could kill, Sakura could be a murderer. Her hair is a light shade of pink and falls to her lower back; her eyes are as green as the spring grass and her smile…. it is almost controlling. People cannot take their eyes off of her; she is stunning. She holds herself in a manner that's proud and confident. When I first found her, I knew she would work well in my Company.

The Company I run is strict and is very well trained for the job my clients want done. My company has many different areas in the line of work that is needed to be accomplished by my clients. Whether it is a cheating husband or wife, or an old friend that has betrayed you, I have the perfect person who has worked with your certain predicament or situation that is in need of handling. The government knows about our line of work, but does not have the skills or enough evidence to convict us for jobs we handle.

Looking clean and dressed for the occasion that her newest client has told her her job would take place, Sakura walked into my office. She wore a tight fitting black gown and her pink hair was up in a sleek bun on her head. She stopped in front of my desk.

" I'm ready for my assignment, " she said with a smile. Sakura has always been one to be up for a challenge, even if she knows this certain job will be easily completed without a struggle.

" Here," I said sliding the folder to the other side of my desk. She quickly picked it up, opened it and scanned through it.

"Easy enough, see ya in a few hours." She then turned her back to me and walked out. Sakura has always been my go-to girl; she will never disappoint me and stays loyal to my company. She was my pupil; I had trained her myself when she was very young, because I knew she would one day; like today, surpass me. I intend to pass on my company to her when I can no longer keep it going.

* * *

My assignment is easy, I have done several other jobs very similar to this one, so I know I will be in and out with this one. As I walk up the stairs to the large home where the business party is being held, I adjust my dress making sure nothing is out of place. When I walk in, I start my job, looking for the man my client said was David. David is a successful businessman, but he cheats and robs people of their money; he is a liar and is very cunning. When I finally spot him, he is introducing himself to a group of other business men: talking and laughing. When I make my way over to his side, I stand and wait until he gives me his attention. When he finally notices me, he stops in mid sentence and looked to be in a daze, after a few seconds he smiles and takes my hand, bows and kisses it.

" I'm sorry I do not believe we have met, I am David. What is a beautiful girl like you doing without an escort?" he said still holding my hand, he disgusted me. His fat clammy hands were massaging my small ones.

" I do not have one, I have come on business alone." Taking my hand away and slowly without him seeing, I wiped my hand on my dress.

" Well, a pretty lady like you should not not have an escort to a party like this!" He stepped in closer to me, how about I show you around a little?" David smiled at me. I let him take my hand and lead me away from the party after he excused himself from the men. I looked around to make sure anyone was watching us, and when no one was I turned my attention to where we were going and the easiest way to escape from each hallway we passed.

" This is a lovely house you have" I said looking up to him. He laughed opening up huge elegant double doors that led into an open study. He yanked me into the room quickly and shut the door fast, locking it. " So no one will bother us." He smirked and stepped closer to me. I remain calm having dealt with guys like him my whole life; people like this do not scare me anymore, they just more or less annoy me now. He was now chest to chest with me. As he was about to move his arms, I moved fast, taking his arm and locking it against his back; I pushed him into the wall nearest to us.

" What the heck is this!" He screamed. I pushed on his back harder against the wall as he squirmed. " Get off me!" that last comment made me laugh. I kicked the back of his leg making him fall to his knees. I still had his arm pinned against his back, holding it in place.

" I'm here under orders, for a client of mine; you cheated her out of everything she owns. She and her family have to live on the street now thanks to you." I pulled up hard on his arm, making him cry out in pain.

" I'll give you whatever you want! Really I will, money isnt a problem" he begged.

" No thanks." I then hit him in the neck, making him fall to the side hitting the ground with a thud. Taking my handgun out from underneath my dress I pointed it at him. I have never had a problem with killing, but I have a problem with watching as someones life is taken away from them, so before I pull the trigger, I turn my head.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to my office opened, Sakura then stepped in. Her black dress and hair still neat as can be, not a fly away in sight. That shows me she had no problem completing her job.

" I take it went well?" I said sitting back in my chair.

" Yep" she said, throwing her jobs old wallet onto my desk. " His wallet has over three thousand dollars in it, make sure that goes to my client and her family."

" Of course." I said while picking up the wallet " I will make sure to tell her you requested that as well, normally whatever you find in you job's wallets you can keep. You know that." I looked up at Sakura. She gave my a smile in return.

" I know, but she needs it way more than I do." Sakura said then turned to leave.

" Have a nice night Sakura". I said has she closed my office door.

* * *

It has been a few months since I have needed or seen Sakura, many clients have come in but none has come with a challenging job that will challenge Sakura the least bit. Today though, that has changed. A women needing our assistants had come into my office earlier this morning. Her husband is a " cheating loser" as she had put it. He is a CEO of a very big corporation and travels a lot, or so the woman thought. She went to surprise him last weekend and found him with another girl. After that, she had done some snooping around and found out that her so called " husband" has two wives, and countless girlfriends on the side. The woman wants him gone; she and his other wife has already filed for a divorce, and intend to split his millions three ways: some will go to her and his other wife and the rest to a children's home. But what makes this job challenging is this man has bodyguards and they have the right to bare arms. Sakura is one of my only skilled enough employees who has enough practice and skill to be safe enough to handle this kind of job.

* * *

I slid open the window at the my next job's house. Man oh man his place was gigantic. Definitely one of the biggest houses I have broken into. I checked my watch, it was going on five; my client's husband should be leaving his office in five minutes to make his way down to his kitchen for dinner. I held onto the tree branch I am sitting on and climbed through the second story window. I left it open just in case I needed a quick exit, and moved towards the door; opening it to the what I guess is a guest room and peeking out into the hallway: nothing. I ran down the hall quietly and maneuvered myself around towards my job's office where my client said it would be. I heard talking for around the corner. Pressing myself against the wall I looked slowly around the corner and saw two large guys dressed in suits standing out front of what should be my jobs office. I noticed black sleek guns at their sides, as well as knives clamped around their waists.

Turning the corner fast I stepped out in front of them and crossed my arms. They turned and looked at me, the one on the right side of the door put his hand on his gun. But it was the other one that spoke first.

" How'd you get in here little girl?" He mimicked me, crossing his arms and widening his stance.

" Through the window." I smile. Then I ran at him, throwing myself on top of him catching him off guard and in seconds I had knocked him out. I looked back up at the other guy, he was shaking with his gun in his hands pointed at me.

" Who are you!" he shouted, " and what do you want!" I took a step towards him " Do not come any closer or I will shoot!" The tip of the gun was almost touching my forehead when I stopped and stared at him.

" Then shoot me"

" what?" he gaped at me. I sighed, and grabbed a hold of his wrist, pulling it to the side of me than quickly with the opening my movement had given me I punished him in the jaw. Still holding his wrist with one hand I grabbed his upper forearm with my other hand and slammed my knee into his elbow, not only did he let go of the gun but his elbow was now hanging limp at his side in a awkward angle. He screamed out in pain, Before he could make anymore noise I knocked him out. I did not kill either of them because I that was my job and I not going to take someone's life away if I am not hired to do so. I stepped over the guards body and pushed open the door to my jobs office, he was sitting in his chair; pale white, staring at me as I entered. I closed the door behind me and walked up to him, he stood quickly and backed up against the wall.

" What do you want with me?" he looked at me with terror.

" You know why I am here" I said, his expression then changed suddenly. He smiled at me, then took a step toward me. This threw me off, I stumbled and took a step back. Which was my mistake, right when I took that step back he took out his gun that he was hiding behind his back and shot me. The bullet grazed my shoulder making me winced in pain. Not trying to let the pain get to me I reacted out fast and knocked the gun out of his hand and grab him by his shirt.

" I will give you credit on your acting, but other than that you are a dead man" he spit at me, his saliva slowly sliding down my cheek. I reached for my gun that I had tied to my thigh, then suddenly I was thrown to the other side of the room, hitting the wall and falling hard to the ground. I cried out in pain.

Brushing my pink hair out of my face with my shaking hands, pain erupts through my bleeding shoulder from moving it too fast. I pressed my hand over the wound. Looking up my eyes widened, standing in front of me was a tall man; his black short hair matched his dark onyx eyes, he was gorgeous. He stood over me with a gun pointed at my head, I looked over to my job, he was on the floor with blood pouring out of his side and he was not moving. The man moved, he was almost a blur and before I had time to react, He knocked me out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I just wanted to apologize in advance for my awful grammar and spelling! I know it is bad so please bare with me! It would help me tremendously for reviews about what you would like to see in future chapters or guess what will happen next in the following ones. I will look forward to reading them! I will also try and upload as much as I can especially since winter break coming along soon. Hope you enjoy the new chapter3

* * *

When I was younger I was always told that my looks could kill someone if I was not careful, right now I wish that could happen. When I finally come too, I can not see anything and I am laying on a damp cold floor. My wrist and ankles are tied together rendering my movements. As my eyes start to adjust to the dark I see solid bars in front of me and the memories from the day before come rushing back to me. I scoot up till my back hits the back wall of the cell and I sit up, trying to wiggle my hand out of the rope.

" ughh" I failed and gave up.

" You're not going to get out of that you know" A male voice rang out in front of me. Causing me to jump in surprise, looking forward I squint my eyes trying to at least make out an outline of the male standing just a few feet away.

" Does not hurt to try…. Who are you?" From the looks on the mans outline he looks to be about 6'1-6'2 but I can not be too sure.

" Naruto! and yours?"

" You kidnapped me and you do not even know my name?!" I said harshly.

" Calm down! I was not even the one that kidnapped you, Sasuke was." He laughed.

" Sasuke?" I said in a confused tone. " Does this Sasuke guy have a reason for knocking me out and holding me in a gross cell?"

" I'd tell you if I knew, I am just here because he told me to watch you." I heard a swipe of a match, his face lit up showing some of his fetchers. Watching him closely as he lit a tall candle in his other hand then blew the match out and toss it too the side, He opened the cell door and walked up close to me and set the candle on the floor.

" You know it would be a lot easier if you turned on the lights." I said sarcastically, and again he laughed.

" I would but we have no electricity down here." He turned his back on me when he walked out of the cell and returned in seconds with a plate in one hand and water in the other.

"Eat up" He flashed his white teeth at me after he set down the contents in his hands then untied my wrist. I Looked down at the food and water and rubbed my wrist trying to get the feeling back in them, when I looked back up to thank him; he was gone and the cell door was shut.

* * *

Naruto has came back and talked to me everyday over the past few weeks, it is the only thing I can look forward to. It is strange to think that I've become friends with my captors partner and I've learned a little more about him. Naruto is Sasuke's partner; who had taken me in the first place and works for a company similar to the one I work for. I still have know idea why I am here and everytime I ask Naruto he always somehow changes the subject.

I open my eyes as I hear the cell door open and peel my body off of the cold floor. I wait for my eyes to adjust to the dark and then I tried to greet Naruto, but I stop myself. The figure standing in front of me was taller and more muscular than Naruto, I scoot back toward the wall trying to put some space in between us. My legs shake from the stiffness of not using them for too long.

"Get up". the male said in a stern voice. I braced myself against the wall trying to stand but losing my balance I fall back on the floor; wincing in pain. I try to stand again but this time I took my time doing so. When I finally got up on shaky legs I look up to him.

" Follow me". The male turned around and started for the door.

" What a man of words" I mumbled to myself following him out of the cell, he turned around and glared at me but didn't say anything in return. As I walked out relief flowed through me, getting out of that cage is definitely one of the best things that has happened to me. When we got out of what I guess is the basement, the muscular guy opened the door at the top of the staircase and the light hit me like a brick. But what hit me the hardest was the males appearance, with his jet black hair and eyes to match. I realized two things, this man is Sasuke; the guy who knocked me out and made me sit in a cell for weeks without a frickin shower. He was also easily one of the most attractive guys I have seen, and I really hated myself for admitting that.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to upload another Chapter! But here it is! Sorry for all the Grammar errors I am terrible at punctuation and spelling! I am currently having someone editor this chapter and I will fix everything after she is finished, I was just too excited and decided to go ahead and post it anyone lol But enjoy! Please leave Reviews I love reading what you guys think!

* * *

Sasuke took my to talk to Lord Orochimaru; Sasukes employer, he asked me to work for him and when I declined things kind of got ugly. Orochimaru's face twisted from a nice smile to a deviled sneer in a split second. He had Sasuke forcibly remove me from his "presence", I tried to yank myself from his grip with no prevail. With my muscles being so weak from having little food and water I had given up. Turning Corners Left and Right Sasuke half dragged me through different hallways. I tried to memorize the hallways he had taken but gave up after the eighth hallway he took. He did not speak to me at all and kept his attention focused in front of him the entire time. When we finally came to a stop at a door numbered 831, Sasuke opened it and pushed me inside.

" This is your room, the door will remain locked until someone comes and gets you. Lunch is in two hours, If I were you I'd try to clean up a little." His stern voice rang out through my room. Before I could answer him he turned around and closed the door behind him and with the clicking sound of the lock, he was gone.

After a longer hot shower; in the bathroom that was connected to my room, I walked out in stopped clothes on the bed in the center of the bed room. I cursed myself inwardly for not being more coherent to my surroundings. After changing into a black flowy dress that reached about mid thigh, I sat at the window set and thought about what my friends are doing back at home. How is my step mom doing? I wonder if me not being there is effecting the way her organization is running? I stand up from the window set and bend down to touch my toes. Then straighten back up to pop my back and stretch out my shoulders and then the rest of my body. I hear someone walking down the hall and stop in front of the door to my room, I stand straight as the door opens. A tall thin girl with long blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail walked in. Following her was a petite girl, her hair dark black that looked blue in some places from the lighting and long as well.

" We needed a new girl around here!" the tall girl said in a cheery tone. The petite girl shook her head in agreement, but did not look up from her feet.

" My names Ino and this is Hinata!" Ino says pulling Hinata to her side. She walks up to me then puts her arm around my shoulder.

" We are your new best friends!" I raise my eyebrow at her in confusion. " First we are going to get some lunch so you can meet our friends." She grabbed my hand led me out of my room and down a long hallway while Hinata quickly followed from behind. We walked into a large open cafeteria, tables were scattered around randomly and in back was wide buffet of foods. After grabbing our food I followed Ino and Hinata to a table that was already occupied by two.

* * *

When we sat down at the table I could not help but smile when I recognized Naruto, He smiled back as he took a huge bite of cheese pizza. My eyes shifted to the man sitting next to him and across from me; Sasuke. His dark hair that was spiked up in the back in a messy way that looked perfect on him. His strong arms looked more defined when they were crossed over his chest and his eyes that matched his dark hair were fixated on the Blonde messy eater sitting next to him. Sasuke's face twisted in disgust at Naruto; inhaling his pizza and then chugging his followed by a long burp.

" Really! Where are your manners." Ino pointed at Naruto with her perfect purple manicured nail. " Did you not notice we have a new friend here? show some respect!" Ino crossed her arms.

" Sakura? Her and I have already met!" Naruto responded. Ino looked over at me and raised her eyebrow in question, I nodded in return. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Ino and went back to his food.

I looked down at my food and licked my lips, suddenly feeling hungry I scooped up some of the cereal-yogurt parfait into my mouth. I zoned out the chatter around me as a took another bite, I started to think about the sudden freedom I have around here now. Just a week ago I was being held in a dirty cell and now I am at a table with strangers who are treating me as a friend. I looked back up and scanned the people sitting next to me. Naruto was chatting away with Ino; his mouth full of unidentifiable food. Hinata was silently eating her salad watching Naruto talk, her face showed affection. Her eyes widened suddenly and looked back down at her food, I adverted my eyes over to Naruto in confusion; He was still in deep conversation or well more like arguing with Ino. Then I saw Sasuke out of the corner of my eye, he was looking right at Hinata with an expression that I could not make out. It irked me that I can not read him like I can other people, his face turned quickly and his eyes met mine.

"Sir." A male voice rang out to the side of me catching the attention of both Sasuke and I, "Sorry to bother you". The skinny, tall boy spoke to Sasuke in a quiet voice, he looked almost nervous speaking to him. That kind of amused me for some odd reason.

" What is it Abel." Sasuke said in a not so patient voice.

"Um… Lord Orochimaru wants to speak with you and Mayella right away sir." The boy; Abel, Played with his hands trying not to look into Sasuke's eyes. I looked at the boy in confusion, feeling the stares of the others at the table I looked at Sasuke for an answer, only to have him already looking at me too. I could see in his eyes he was processing what Abel had said, He turn to face Abel and with a flick of Sasuke's wrist Abel turned around and quickly walked away. Sasuke stood and threw away his coffee, I glanced at Naruto and he nodded his head to my silent question. I stood quickly, throwing away my Parfait and jogged out of the Cafe to catch up with Sasuke.

I followed him back to Orochimaru's office, again trying to memorize my way around there. In the back of my mind I was already planning on an escape. As much as these people try to make it my home this is not where I am supposed to be. I miss all my old friends and my step mom and I miss my jobs and helping others. I took a deep breath in and released it slowly, Sasuke turned around and gave me a look.

" What?" I said in an irritated voice.

" Nothing." He said back with a smirk.

" Do you know why he sent for me too?" I asked.

" No, If I did then he would not have had his little pet of his come get us." His voice was flat with no hint of emotion, he was like a brick wall.

" Little pet?" I questioned as we stopped at the huge double doors of Orochimaru's office. Sasuke did not respond as the guards on either side of the doors opened them for us. They both nodded at Sasuke as we entered. I raised an eyebrow at the two guards, the people here treat him differently than everybody else. I've noticed that everyone is respectful and are scared of him, Sasuke himself even walks like someone that is powerful. I made a mental note to ask Naruto or Ino about it later. We walked down Orochimaru's private hallway and again were greeted by another set of guards, they opened the double doors and allowed Sasuke to walk through. When I followed I was stopped abruptly by a hand out stretched by one of the guards.

" State your name and why you are here." I glared at him and swatted his hand away.

" She's with me." Sasuke said with his arms crossed.

" Yes Sir we understand that, But Lord Orochimaru's rules strictly-"

" Lord Orochimaru asked for her and I, you should not be talking back at me. I will make sure that Lord Orochimaru hears about this as well." Sasuke said in a sneering voice that gave me goose bumps. I have never met someone that could actually frighten me just by the way one speaks. I slide past the stunned guards and stood next to Sasuke. He looked down at me and I smiled back at him, he shook his head at me then turn towards Orochimaru's office. Sasuke opened the last door on the right, Orochimaru greeted us with a smile from behind his large desk in the center of his spotless office.

" Sasuke, Sakura. How wonderful it is to see your faces. How are you adjusting to your new home Sakura?" I gave him a dirty look right when he said " new home".

"This is not my "home"." I said while quoting home with my fingers.

" Yes, Well about that. I we have many things to discuss with the both of you. Now if you would". He indicated for Sasuke and I to sit in the chairs in front of him. I looked over at Sasuke and saw how stiff he looked, his muscles tightened when he crossed his arms and gave Orochimaru a nasty look.  
" Now, now Sasuke. No need to get all riled up, Please have a set." Shivers went up my back when I watched Sasuke move to sit down. I do not know much about Sasuke, heck I have only just had an actual conversation with him minutes before. But from watching him I have figured out that he does not take orders from anyone. So when he actually started to sit down that has kind of frightened me out. I slowing slid down in the set next to Sasuke and look at Orochimaru.

" Thank you, now where shall I begin." He said locking his fingers together and resting his head on top of his hands.

" How about just telling us instead of taking your time." Sasuke said sounding annoyed.

" Well, Sasuke I am actually waiting for Abel to get back from escorting our guest to the indoor training grounds."

" Guest?" Sasuke stated. The door clicked opened as if on cue and Abel walks in, his face turns pale when he sees us looking at him. He shuts the door quietly and quickly shuffles over to Orochimaru's side.

" Has our guest gotten settled in?" Orochimaru asks Abel with a smile.

" Yes Lord Orochimaru." Abel quickly says in return.

" Good" Orochimaru says standing up from his chair, "Please follow me." He says to Sasuke and I with a smile. He walks around his desk and slides his fingers down my hair as he walks past. Sasuke stands suddenly and glares at Orochimaru's back as we walk out.

* * *

Please Review! I love reading your feedback, If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them as well! I might use them! Seen you guys soon! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK:)****

* * *

**I have been here long enough that everything that I do is starting to be a routine. People are starting to trust me and most greet me when I walk past them. I have gone over the hallways many times in my head, I going to get out of this place tonight. Too many people here I am starting to get close to, If I do not leave soon I know It won't only hurt them, but me as well. As Sasuke and I follow Isaiah down to the training grounds I feel my adrenaline start to pump through my veins , the smell of sweat hits my nose when Orochimaru holds the doors for us as we enter. Their training grounds were set up differently than mine back home. Theirs looked more like an arena, I circled around looking at all the empty seats that were placed around the field. I looked back down and took in the huge field in front of me, my eyes scan the fake trees and targets places in random spots on them. My figures twitched for a knife to be in my hand. Stop in my tracks when I noticed our "visitor" standing in the middle of the field staring back at me, Sasuke stopped just a few feet in front me, he looks back noticing I have stopped. I look at him, then back to center field. I take a deep breath when Orochimaru passes me; with a devilish smile on his face. Sasuke turns his head from me and leads as I follow behind him slowly, towards the women I consider my mom.**

**"****Sakura." My mom says pulling me into a tight hug. I say nothing in return, my mind starts to rush through different scenarios as to why she could be standing here hugging me. In a place I am being held captive, next to the man who took me here and the other who won't let me leave. **

**" ****Well, Sasuke, this is Tsunade. She owns the second largest company that does job similar to our own. Ours being number one of course. Since we are the most successful companies in the nation we have came to an agreement to start working together." Orochimaru head shifted to look at me. " Sakura, you were brought here as a certain arrangement; and or agreement you could say, that your "Mother" and I have decided on very last minute. So you now work for me… welcome home." The last two words that came out of that man's mouth really sparked my anger, I clenched my fist shut so tight I could feel my nails dig into my palms.**

**" ****Sakura, calm yourself. You are not only representing me now, but the company too. And I expect nothing BUT excellence while you are here, Do I make myself clear?" Mom's voice hits me hard, her work tone rang through my ears like church bells. I had the feeling in my gut that something here was not right, but slowly I unclenched my hands and took another deep breath. **

**" ****Yes, Lady Tsunade, I understand." I look at her in the eyes for a few seconds, reading all the emotions that showed in them. I shifted my eyes to Orochimaru, then to Sasuke. I nod to him then turned heading for the exit. Hearing Sasuke's foot steps close behind my own, I leave behind my boss, teacher and the only parent figure I have had in my life, with Orochimaru; the one man I hate most.**

* * *

**I look in the body mirror as I put on black stretchy pants and a plain white T-shirt. I take the towel down from my head letting my long damp pink hair fall down to my sides. Quickly brushing through it, I put it into a tight ponytail on top of my head. I walk out of my room then down the long hallway, going through every little detail and exits was all I need to do to make this escape possible. I have to talk with my mother, everything she said did not make sense especially the scared and sorrowful emotions that ran through her eyes. First things first, Is to get my gun and knives back from when I was captured. My hands have been itching to hold my gun again, to pull a trigger again. Feeling the small kick from the bullet exiting the barrel, the feeling of being in control is something I miss most.**

** " ****Sakura-Chan!" I'm pulled out of my thoughts quickly, my instincts kick in and I turn fast, throwing a punch at the nearest thing I could. Everything happened fast, before my mind could even register my fist was caught by an outstretched hand in front of Naruto's face that belonged to Sasuke. Naruto stood next to him with a huge grin of his face staring at my knuckles, Sasuke sighed and dropped my fist.**

** " ****I told you not to yell at her like that you idiot." Sasuke said to Naruto in an irritated voice. **

**" ****I did not think she was going to attack me!" Naruto laughed clenching his stomach. Ino told me a few days back about Sasuke and Naruto, They had grown up together and are pretty much like brothers. **

**" ****You have learned to protect yourself since you've been able to walk and you did not even attempt to block it." Sasuke said in an irritated tone.  
**** " ****I knew you had it, besides, no one can beat the " Great Sasuke Uchiha" the " King of all Uchihas" the most precious thing Orochimaru-" **

**" ****Be quite." Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's arm and glared at him. **

**I guess there is more to this place then I thought there was, I knew Sasuke was treated differently but Naruto makes it sound like Zake is number one around here. Another question I can put on my list of things to ask Ino and Hinata. **

**" ****Sorry Naruto…" I smiled sheepishly him, completely taking the attention away from his last remark. " I was in my own thoughts and was not paying attention." I laugh nervously. Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and crossed his arms over his chest. **

**" ****It's okay!" Naruto smiled back. " Where are you goin? Can we join! I'm getting tired of being around this brick wall." He nudged his thumb in Sasuke's direction and I could help but laugh.**

**" ****I was actually going to Ino's room, we were going to walk down to dinner together if you guys-"**

**" ****Excuse me ma'am" I turned around to a tall slender man. His sliver ponytailed hair stood out against his purple vest. **

**" ****You're Sakura correct?" I nodded my head and shook his out stretched hand. **

**" ****I was wondering if you could come with me? I have some question's I would like to ask you." The older man said, pushing up his black circled glasses while smiling at me. Sasuke took a step up to my side, uncrossing his arms from his chest. **

**" ****Oh, hello there Sasuke I have not seen you in a while. How have you been? Did your last Job come back successful? I heard you have another in the next night or two correct? " His politeness rang out around us. He spoke in a calm voice as though someone just had died or he was just picking his words very carefully. I looked up at Sasuke waiting for a reply.**

**" ****Cut the crap Kabuto." I whipped my head to the other side of me.**

**" ****Now now Naruto, no need to cause a scene." Kabuto put his hands out in front as if to some how calm Naruto down. " I can see I am not welcomed here." Kabuto handed me a card and smiled. " Here is directions to my room, please feel free to drop in anytime…" He glanced at Sasuke and Naruto, then back at me. " Alone would be best." He sidestepped around Sasuke and continued down the hallway. Sasuke turned and took the card out of my hands then followed Kabuto down the long hall, shoving his hands into his pockets as he went. **

**" ****Hey!" I yelled after him. " What do you think you are doing!" I started after him, a strong hang around my upper arm stopped me, I turned to face Naruto with an angered expression. **

**" ****Let him go." The tone of his voice stunned me, I have never heard him sound so serious before. I look back down the long hallway watching Sasuke disappeared around the sharp corner. I nodded my head at Naruto then walk down the hall in the opposite direction from the two men, heading toward Ino's room with Naruto at my heals. **

* * *

****Please do me a huge favor and review! I need to know if I should continue with this story and if you have any advice, pointers or suggestions please tell me I'd love to read them and take your advice!****

****Again my apologies for any grammar errors, spelling mistakes, act. ****

****and encase anyone was wondering there WILL be more hits of SasuSaku in the next upcoming chapters!****


End file.
